Del Odio al Amor Hay Solo un Paso
by Moruniim
Summary: Los padres de Bella mueren, y ella se va a vivir con su Mejor amiga Alice y su hermano Edward, SU PEOR ENEMIGO
1. Solo el Comienzo

**P.O.V Alice**

-No lo puedo creer, me torturan-Bella había ido quejándose todo el camino a mi casa - Que ordenar las cosas de la casa, mis deberes, tener que soportar todo el día a Jasper y Rosalie. Uff. Es un milagro que me dejaran ir a tu casa.

-Bella, no exageres, al fin y al cabo tus padres te adoran - Traté de tranquilizarla-

-Supongo que es verdad – Aceptó.

Para entonces ya nos encontrábamos en mi casa. Al parecer no había nadie en ella, pero enseguida me fijé en un volvo gris, entonces solo estaba mi fastidioso hermano Edward. Gemí. Bella al parecer también se dio cuenta, ya que bufó y se acomodó en el auto. Suspire resignada, si bien no nos adorábamos, es mi hermano. Si mi relación con Edward es mala, no tengo palabras para describir su relación de odio con Bella. Por suerte estaba mi hermano Emmett que era genial, algo molestoso, pero divertido.

Al entrar Edward venía bajando la escalera, me miró y me saludó burlandose:

-Enana

-Engendro – Respondí.

Su vista voló de mí hacia Bella, al verla bufó y se marchó sacudiendo la cabeza, riendo ridículamente.

-Es un tarado, estúpido y egoísta – Dije.

-Concuerdo contigo- Me dijo Bella.

Estuvimos haciendo deberes toda la tarde-Bueno la mayor parte del tiempo hablamos de cualquier cosa excepto de los deberes- hasta que Bella tuvo que irse. Me despedí y se fue dando una enfurecida mirada a Edward que había suspirado aliviado.

Me fui a mirar televisión y a los 20 minutos sonó mi celular, enfadada por tener que levantarme, me dirigí hacia este y conteste. Solo escuché unos sollozos. Era Bella.

-Bella?, que ocurre?- Pregunté alarmada y preocupada

-Al…. Mis padres… mis padres murieron – Me respondió entre lágrimas. Me quedé en estado de shock.

- Espérame.- Bajé las escaleras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y fui donde mis padres. Al contarles lo sucedido fuimos a la casa de Bella.

Al llegar vimos a Bella, Jasper y Rosalie en un sillón llorando. Fui donde Bella y la abracé tanto como pude intentando calmarla.

**P.O.V Bella**

La verdad es que lo había pasado muy bien en la casa de Alice. Esperaba que se repitiera seguido. Iba muy contenta pero se me descompuso el ánimo al entrar a mi casa. Jazz y Rose se levantaron con cara preocupada al verme. Me acerqué a ellos vacilando. Sus caras me decían que nada bueno me esperaba.

-Que pasa?-

-Bella hay algo que debes saber.- Al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón se paralizó sin saber la razón.

-Que pasa?- Volví a preguntar

-Bella, los papas murieron en un accidente de transito- Jasper dijo estas palabras susurrandolos. Los 3 rompimos a llorar.

Llamé rapidamente a Alice:

-Bella?, que ocurre?- Preguntó alarmada.

-Al…. Mis padres… mis padres murieron –Respondí rompiendo a llorar otra vez

-Espérame- Dijo.

A los minutos llegó con sus padres y nos vio a Jazz, Rose y a mi llorando en el sillón. Alice corrió a abrazarme. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que vino Carlisle, su padre y me dijo:

-Tranquila, lo solucionaremos. Esme y Yo somos sus tutores.

- Asi que se van a vivir con nosotros – Agregó Esme.


	2. Inicio

-No lo entiendo Ali. ¿Por qué a mi?- Sollocé.

-Nadie puede saber eso. En el lugar que estén, te están viendo y cuidando de ti.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ellos?

-Tienes a Jasper y Rosalie. Me tienes a mí.

-Lo se. Es solo que los extraño tanto.

-Lo se, cariño.- Dijo Alice mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Nos encontrábamos en mi nueva habitación en la residencia Cullen. Al morir mis padres, mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos a vivir a casa de Alice con sus hermanos Edward y Emmett, y sus padres, quienes eran mis tutores en caso de que algo les pasara a mis padres. Nunca pensé que iba a acabar aquí. Nunca en mis 16 años.

Mi habitación era azul, mi color favorito, la cama era gigante y con cobertores morados. Había trasladado todo desde mi antigua habitación, y ahora mi enorme colección de libros se encontraba en una repisa. Mi libro favorito, Cumbre Borrascosas, se encontraba entreabierto sobre mi cama, en una página cualquiera, debido al uso.

Mi vida los últimos dos meses había sido un tormento. Al volver al instituto sentía las miradas de lastima de todos. Mis hermanos se habían retraído y era mucho peor no tenerlos siempre a mi lado. Los Gemelos Jasper y Rosalie se habían graduado el año anterior, pero agradecía la paciente compañía de Alice y el resto de mis amigos.

-Bella.- Sentí que me llamaban, pero el sopor podía incluso más conmigo.-Bella.- Sentí como Alice sacudía mi hombro.- Cariño, es hora de cenar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto Tiempo he dormido?

-Unas cuatro horas, no te preocupes.

-Ya bajo.

Escaleras. Hice una mueca. Los Cullen eran algo así como millonarios y su casa era enorme, no, gigante, perdón, gigantorme. Tenía tres pisos y mi habitación se encontraba en el tercero, que se había convertido en el piso de los Swan.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, vi entrar a Edward, quien siguió de largo, pero lo vi mirarme de reojo. Ese era el mayor de mis tormentos, Edward, siempre me miraba con lastima, de arriba abajo, analizándome, hubiera sido más fácil si me comía con los ojos.

Al entrar al comedor ya todos se encontraban sentados, por lo que tomé mi lugar al lado de Jasper, quien estaba frente a Alice y se fulminaban con la mirada. Era gracioso, Los Swan con los Cullen no se llevaban, a excepción de Alice y yo. Nuestra amistad era cosa del destino. En primaria yo iba tan apurada que no vi a Edward, un año mayor, que iba caminando y tropecé con él haciendo caer sus libros. Él se levanto y comenzó a insultarme, en eso llegó Alice y me defendió, ya que yo me había quedado estático mirando a aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Desde entonces somos inseparables.

-¿Cómo estuvo el instituto?- Preguntó Esme.

-Bien.- Respondimos al unísono Alce, Edward y yo.

-¿Nada nuevo?- Inquirió Carlisle.

-No.

-Bella fue seleccionada para un concurso de literatura.- Dijo Alice como nada, la fulminé con la mirada.- Solo eligieron tres de todo el instituto.

-Felicidades cerebrito.- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-Pregunté algo molesta. No me consideraba un cerebrito, mis calificaciones eran regulares y solo me inclinaba por la literatura, solo eso.

-C-e-r-e-b-r-i-t-o.- Repitió Edward como se hablara con un discapacitado.

-Solo porque tenga notas mejores que tú, no me convierte en cerebrito.

-Lo que tú digas, cuatro ojos.

-Edward.- Lo reprendió Carlisle. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Usaba lentes de contacto y nunca antes nadie lo había notado.

-Deja a mi hermana tranquila.- Dijo Jasper con voz entre cortada.

-Dame una razón para hacerlo.

-Porque si no lo haces te parto la cara.- Se adelantó a Jasper, Rosalie. Era extraño, mi relación con Rosalie no era buena, más bien era horriblemente mala.

-Niños.- Dijo con voz cansada Esme.

-Me retiro, tengo que salir.- Dijo Emmett hablando por primera vez en la noche.- Heidi me espera.

-Cuídate hijo.- Dijo Esme con voz protectora.

Poco a poco nos fuimos todos levantando. Yo me dirigí a mi pieza, no sin tropezar unas cuantas veces antes de llegar. Me senté en mi cama y observé la fotografía familiar que estaba en mi cómoda. Todo era tan fácil en ese entonces. Me lavé y puse el pijama, solo para encontrarme dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama.

Todas las noches era igual, me costaba demasiado conciliar el sueño. Me rendí y baje despacio a la cocina. Vi en el Refrigerado y me decidí por tomar leche. Un movimiento a mi lado captó mi atención, y casi me da un infarto al ver una silueta humana. La silueta se movió y se encendió la luz.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa Edward.- Dije Consternada.

-Gracias, gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- Le pregunté mientras lo empujaba para pasar. Fue entonces cuando me percate de que no llevaba camiseta. Lo miré de arriba abajo y me sonrojé.

-Es necesario preguntar.- Dijo con una sínica sonrisa.

-Muévete Cullen.

-No.- Dijo tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo, haciéndome quedar pegada a su pecho.

Intenté botarlo, pero el movimiento salió mal, o él tenía muy buenos reflejos, y es quedó tirado en el suelo, pero conmigo sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Jadeé por el movimiento de la caída, y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho para recuperar el equilibrio.

Él me tomó por la cintura y se sentó para quedar a la altura de mi cara. Rosó mis pómulos con sus labios y luego pasó su nariz por la extensión de mi cuello.

-¿Qué te crees que haces Edward?- Pregunte algo enojada.

-Tu que crees.- Dijo acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los míos.

-No creo mucho. Aléjate.

-No.- Dijo acercándome más a él. En ese momento sus labios rosaron los míos y yo quedé en estado de shock.

-Aléjate.- Dije con voz apagada, tratando de alejarlo, pero no tenía fuerza. De pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse con insistencia contra los míos, y tomé conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Le "devolví "el beso, y le mordí fuertemente el labio.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Cullen.-Dije mientras me paraba y lo dejaba con las palabras en el aire.

Al llegar a mi habitación pareció que fuera yo la que no tenía aire. Me senté en la cama y me toqué los labios. Edward besaba extremadamente bien, fue tan sexi la manera en que… ok, ok Isabella para ahí, es EDWARD CULLEN tu mayor enemigo desde hace 7 años. Pero Edward Cullen fue quien estuvo en mis sueños esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui está el segundo capitulo de la historia. El primero no tuvo muy buen recibimiento por lo que lo dejé abandonado casi dos años. Pero tengo la esperanza de que ahora tenga un mejor recibiemiento. Hasta el proximo cap. Que se viene más largo.<strong>

**¡ Nos leemos!  
><strong>

**'Moruniim  
><strong>


End file.
